The Challenge: A Scarred Past
by snheetah
Summary: The first part of my series. The Loonatics decide to visit their friends/love interests on Planet Harman. However, it is not to their knowledge that someone is planning something wicked in the near future. For now, a superhero gets kidnapped by someone from her past life and its up to the Loonatics to save her until its too late. Or will they? Warning: Abuse
1. Prologue

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know I said that I won't be writing new stories until I finish all the ones that I have in progress but...well, let's just say that I want to make a series of "A Little Bit of Teamwork Goes A Long Way." I hope you enjoy the first part of this series. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

****A soft breeze lifted the dead leaves from the ground. A crisp leaf was abandoned on the dirty pavement as a foot stepped over the leaf. Crunch! It sounded as if she had stepped over a bone. She continued to walk forward. Her speed increased as she suddenly broke into a sprint and tried to run away from the darkness. She had enough. She wanted to do nothing with this anymore. She had felt like a caged bird, always living under his control. She had no freedom but now that she was escaping, she felt free. No more nonsense! She reached the gate and managed to escape from his property. Now she was free...

* * *

**A short little foreshadowing about what's going to happen. Hope you guys like it! **


	2. Missing You

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey! Thank you so much for your review! You'll see soon enough who has the dark past. Enjoy!**

* * *

On planet Earth, in a town named Acmetropolis, they city's superheroes, the Loonatics, were battling one of the town's villains. This villain was named Massive and the last time the superheroes had come in contact with him was nearly four months ago. However, the Loonatics had gotten help from six other superheroes from a different planet. They were all girls and the Loonatics had developed feelings for the girls, excluding Ace Bunny and Lexi Bunny who had fallen in love with one another.

Four months had passed since the Loonatics last saw them. They had taken them back to their planet and battled a handful of villains that were threatening to take over planet Harman. The Loonatics had worked together with the girls and they managed to save the planet. However, the sad part of this was that they had to say good-bye to their new friends but they managed to keep in touch.

Massive punched the pavement with his fist, creating a mini-earthquake under the Loonatics' feet. The Loonatics jumped off the ground and floated in the air with their jet-packs. Slam blasted over to Massive circled around him, hoping to distract the villain, so his teammates would be able to attack.

Rev noticed what Slam was doing. He flew over to Massive and circled around him also. Massive started to flail his arms in he air as he tried to swat Slam and Rev away from his face.

"Now!" Ace said to his teammates as they began to throw their attacks at Massive. Ace used his lasers, while Lexi began to brain-blast Massive. Meanwhile, Tech E. Coyote used magnetic levitate as he pulled the metal objects out of Massive's hands. The superheroes weren't trying to destroy him. They were trying to weaken him so they could defeat him.

Danger Duck on the other hand transported himself onto Slam who was continuing to fly around Massive.

"Huh?" Slam said as he looked behind him and saw Duck.

"Fly over to his face so I can egg him," Duck instructed.

Slam nodded and flew toward's Massive's face. Duck launched the fiery egg towards Massive's face. The attack hit Massive in the face and on reflex, he put his hands over his eyes to wipe the yolk away. Slam landed on the ground and punched the ground beneath Massive's feet. The ground slightly shook but Slam tried another approach. He spun himself around and created a mini-tornado and crashed into Massive's ankle. The impact caused Massive to lose his balance and collapse to the ground. The Loonatics handcuffed him and he was taken to prison.

"Another long day's woik," Ace spoke up.

Duck let out a long sigh. "He took forever to take down."

"More like twenty minutes, thirty nine seconds, and three milliseconds," Tech spoke up.

Duck faced Tech. "Thanks Mr. _Tech_nicality," he said, emphasizing the first four words.

Tech only raised an eyebrow and shook his head at the Duck.

"If we had our friends living around here, Massive would have been defeated in less than a minute," Duck exaggerated.

"Oh-please-don't-mention-them," Rev said, "Michelle-keeps-coming-in-my-mind-I-wish-I-can-talk-to-her."

"Rev you talk to her everyday," Lexi reminded him.

Rev gave her a small smile followed by a shrug. "I-just-miss-her-that's-all."

"I miss Andrea," Lexi said, "she was fun to talk to," _and tell my secrets _she mentally added.

"I miss Quinn," Tech added.

"Bridget," Slam said with a sad look on his face.

The five teammates turned around and looked at Duck who hadn't even said a word about Miranda. She had betrayed them but later ended up helping them in the end. The betrayal was strong on Duck and he felt that he couldn't trust her. "Yeah, I miss Miranda too I guess," he shrugged.

Ace looked at his teammates. Maybe it was time to change their environment for a while. However, the couldn't leave Acmetropolis because the villains would probably take over. The girls couldn't come to planet Earth because they had to take care of their own town. Ace wanted to visit the girls also, just to see how they were doing but he couldn't just leave. What if Zadavia had an urgent message for them? But Ace hated seeing his friends look so sad.

* * *

That same night, while the Loonatics had gone to sleep, Ace crept out of his bedroom and went into the living room. He walked up to the table where all the Loonatics gathered around to talk to Zadavia when she had a task for them. He pressed a button and Zadavia's hologram immediately appeared in front of him.

"Hello Ace," the blond woman greeted him, "what can I do for you?"

"Hey Zadavia," Ace greeted her, "sorry ta wake ya up at dis time of night?"

"No problem. Anything for you and your teammates," she answered him with a smile.

"Do ya remember those six goils that were here months ago?"

"Vaguely but yes," Zadavia answered.

"Well my teammates have been missin' 'em so much. I was thinkin' dat maybe we should go an' visit dem. If it's fine with ya for us ta go dere for a little while," Ace explained.

"Hmm," Zadavia thought. "How long will you be gone?"

"I dunno to tell ya de truth," Ace shrugged, "hopefully not for long."

"Maybe I can disguise myself as a policewoman and alert the police and their S.W.A.T. teams to help with the city while you are gone. I'm pretty sure I can do that. You certainly have my permission to go and visit your friends," she said.

Ace's blur eyes brightened when she said that. "Tanks Zadavia," he thanked his boss.

"You're most welcome Ace, even superheroes deserve a nice vacation once in a while. Have a good night, Zadavia out." Her hologram disappeared. Ace stood there as a smile made its way to his lips. He had to let his friends know about it, but for now, they needed their sleep.

"Ace?" a familiar, sleepy voice said behind him as Ace turned around and saw a honey-colored bunny standing by the doorway. "What are you doing up?"

"Hey Lex," Ace waved his hand at her as if it was a normal night, "how did I get here?" he tried his best to act out as if he had been sleepwalking all this time. Thanks to his ancestor's tricks, it seemed to work on Lexi though he didn't like deceiving her. However, he had to do it.

"Sleepwalking?" Lexi asked as she rubbed her eyes to wear off the sleep.

"Maybe," Ace said as he walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "But we should get to bed, we have a long morning ahead of us."

Lexi raised an eyebrow when he said that. She shrugged it off as Ace escorted her into her room and closed it. Ace smiled and walked back into his room.. He collapsed on his bed and pulled the covers on him. He smile made its way on his lips again as his excitement rose. _Relax ya rabbit_ he thought.

* * *

In the morning, the Loonatics were in the kitchen making breakfast. Ace yawned as he entered the room. Lexi turned and gave him a smile followed by a hug. Tech, Slam, Rev, and Duck were not surprised about it. They had known all along that the two rabbits would one day fall in love and it finally happened.

"Aww," Slam said when he saw the two bunnies hugging.

"Sleep well?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. You?" he asked her as she nodded 'yes.' "Good 'cause I have an announcement to make, Guys," he called to the rest of his teammates. Tech, Slam, Duck, and Rev looked up expectantly at their leader.

"To start off, I wasn't sleepwalkn' last night," he said looking at Lexi, "but I was talkin' to Zadavia."

"Ha!" Duck said as he folded his arms across his chest, "finally the boss lady realizes that I should be the leader of this team."

"Its not that Duck," Ace told him as Duck sent him a glare, "anyway, I was talkin' with Zadavia lasst night and she said 'yes.'"

"Yes-about-what?" Rev asked.

"We are goin' to planet Harman!" Ace said with enthusiasm.

Rev's jaw dropped. "Yay-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat and zipped over to Ace and hugged him. "Michelle-here-I-come!"

"Whoa Rev," Ace said, "we ta make sure dat de goils are fine with it."

"What's-wrong-with-surprising-them?" Rev asked, "Michelle-loves-surprises-and-this-is-going-to-be-one-surprise-that-she's-going-to-love!"

"SURPRISE!" Slam randomly yelled.

"Alright den, a surprise it is," Ace said as a whoop of joy rang throughout the team.

"Sweet-meep-meep-I'm-finally-going-to-see-Michelle-once-again," Rev said.


	3. The Visit

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey! Thank you so much for your review! In general, Ace is an awesome character along with the others as well. We'll see how Miranda and Hunter are doing in this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Rev was anxious to leave. He quickly gobbled his breakfast and impatiently waited for the others to finish. Rev was usually patient but this was something that he wasn't so patient about. "I'm-finally-going-to-see-Michelle-I'm-finally-going-to-see-Michelle!" he kept saying.

"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes and its getting annoying!" Duck pointed out as he put his hands on the side of his head to block out Rev's voice.

"That's-because-I-want-to-see-her!" Rev squealed as he grabbed the feathers on his head and pulled them down.

Ace couldn't blame Rev for being so impatient. He would feel the same way if he had to see Lexi once in a while, but he was happy that she was born on planet Earth and also had the chance to see her beautiful, endearing face everyday. "Den let's go," the leader said as he got up from the breakfast table.

"Yes!" Rev whooped as he pumped his fist in the air.

So the Loonatics got their flying pods ready and dressed into their space suits. They jumped inside their flying pods and waited for Ace's signal. Ace made sure that Rev wouldn't bolt out of the garage. He trusted the roadrunner but being excited and impatient, he didn't want to lose him. Ace turned on the engine to his flying pod and slowly exceeded out of the garage. The other followed him. As they got into a higher altitude, the Loonatics increased their speed. As they flew up, the sly got darker and darker and the Loonatics suddenly found themselves into outer space. The stars brightly shined as a shooting star passed above Slam's flying pod.

"Ooh pretty," Slam said as the glitter left behind from the star shined in his eyes.

Ace looked at the planets they were passing. _Dere goes Pluto _he thought as they passed the blue planet. They passed planet Blanc, planet Gossamer, and others when suddenly, Ace came into contact with a yellow colored planet that was getting bigger and bigger. "Guys," he spoke on the intercom of his spaceship, "we're almost dere."

"Yay!" Rev's voice came.

Ace smiled. At least his friends were happy right now and that's all that mattered to him right now. However, when the Loonatics arrived on planet Harman, something wicked was going to come their way.

* * *

In the depth of planet Harman, a brown colored bunny was roaming the streets. Her name was Andrea Bunny and she was a superhero in her hometown. She usually walked alone during her breaks but right now she wished that she was with her boyfriend, Hunter. She had met with him last week and hadn't heard from him ever since.

Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard a faint engine noise. She whipped around and saw six flying pods descending on her planet. _Aliens _she thought as she glared at the pods. _I can take 'em down myself. _She got into a fighting stance and waited for them to come.

The flying pods slowly landed in front of her. Andrea didn't move a muscle but waited. The roof a flying pod opened and Ace was the first one to appear. Andrea gasped when she saw the familiar rabbit. Then her eyes brightened when she saw him. If Ace was here then that means...

"Andrea!" Lexi yelled when she looked at the Southern rabbit.

"Lexi!" Andrea yelled as the two bunnies hugged each other.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Duck asked when Andrea didn't even bother greeting the rest of them.

After hugging her best friend, Andrea greeted the others. "How have ya'll been? I haven't heard from ya'll in ages!"

"We're doin' good," Ace told her, "how 'bout you an' de rest of de goils?"

"We-" Andrea was about to sat when Rev sped over to her.

"How-is-she-how-is-she-how-is-she?" he frantically asked her.

"If by 'she' ya mean Michelle, then she is as dandy as a sunflower bathing in the sunlight," Andrea assured him.

"Does-she-miss-me?" Rev asked.

"What do ya think?" Andrea asked in a non-mean voice.

"I'll-take-that-as-yes," Rev answered.

"So how are dey doin'?" Ace asked, getting back on topic.

"Well come and see for yourselves," Andrea said as she motioned for the Loonatics to follow her.

As they were walking, Ace looked at the town they were in. There were people walking about, lampposts, and mailboxes lined the sidewalks, and there was lush grass with colorful flowers. It was kind of like Earth but the only thing that differed were people changing into either good or bad beings. So far, this wasn't happening. Ace's ears perked up when he heard a hurry of footsteps behind him. Ace turned around but nobody was there. He shrugged it off and continued to follow Andrea.

"This is where we live," Andrea said as they came upon an apartment building that was seven stories high. "And we meet up there for a gathering," she said as she pointed to a window that had a huge balcony, "and I betcha a million bucks that they are up there. Let's go." They entered to building with the Loonatics and went inside the elevator. She punched in the button that was next to the number seven. The elevator gradually went up and then the bell dinged when they arrived on the seventh floor. The door opened and they came face-to-face with a chestnut colored door that had an ornament hanging from it.

"Here we are," Andrea said as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Hey guys," she said in a singsong voice, "look at who I picked up on my break?"

"Hunter?" Michelle's voice said which made Rev hug himself with excitement.

"Nope," Andrea said as she flung the door open, "them!"

Michelle's eyes brightened when she saw Rev standing by the doorway. "Revy!" she yelled as she flung out her arm and sped over to him.

"Michelle!" Rev enthusiastically shouted as he did the same.

With the same speed, the roadrunners collided with each other but from the acceleration and the impact of their bodies, they crashed and fell to the ground.

"Ooh," Andrea and Ace said in unison when the roadrunners crashed.

Rev helped Michelle from the ground and gave her a powerful hug. "I-missed-you-so-much!" Rev said as he hugged her.

"I-can-see-that," Michelle's muffled voice said.

"What's with all the-" a voice said but immediately stopped. This voice belonged to a white wold named Quinn. "Tech!" she yelled as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What a surprise, I missed you so much!"

The two canines hugged each other. Tech was finally glad to see her again.

Slam's happy laughter came when he spotted Bridget. Bridget noticed him and ran into his arms.

Duck watched his teammates reuniting with their lovers. Even Andrea was having a good time talking with Ace and Lexi. _Whatever _he shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't care for Miranda. He was still affected by her betrayal. How many betrayals did he have to go through in his life? He knew that she had changed but he still felt that he couldn't trust her.

"Duck?" a familiar voice said. Duck turned his head and saw Miranda standing right beside him.

"Miranda," Duck nodded his head at her.

"How have you been?" she asked in a bright voice.

"Fine," Duck shrugged in an unenthusiastic voice, "you?"

"Still punished but doing better," Miranda said.

A moment of silence stood between them. Neither duck said anything else. Duck looked up and saw Miranda who continued to stare at him. As Miranda was about to open her head to say something, she was interrupted by a harsh French female voice.

"Miranda, what are vous doing here?" the voice harshly asked her. "Go back in ze security room."

Miranda mentally rolled her eyes. "Yes Fleur," she said as she headed back into the room.

The leader of the team, Fleur Pussycat, was surprised to see Danger Duck in the room. She remembered that he was a Loonatic, and is he was here, then that meant that the whole team was here. "Oh mon Dieu!" she gasped when she saw the rest of the Loonatics. "Zis eez a surprise!" she said as she walked over to them.

"Hey Fleur," Ace greeted her, "how's your leadership goin'?"

"Bien, as you saw," she said as she thumbed over to the room that Miranda entered.

"Dat's good," Ace nodded his head at her, "how 'bout Pierre? Is he behavin'?"

"Please," Andrea spoke up, "if he wasn't behavin' like a good fella should, he would have his butt kicked by her...literally and I'm talkin' from this planet all the way to Paris, France."

Lexi giggled at her friend's dialect.

"Hey that's what I would do to a fella that betrayed me," Andrea smiled at Lexi.

"Oui Monsieur Ace," Fleur said getting back on topic, "he's been doing well."

"Where is he anyway?" Andrea asked, "we're losin' our boyfriends like sheep gettin' abducted by wolves and coyotes."

"What?" Tech and Quinn asked in unison when they heard the words 'wolf' and 'coyote.' They gave Andrea a quizzical look but then shrugged it off.

"I didn't lose him," Fleur told Andrea, "he just went to get moi something. Je ne sais pas what," she said.

"And it's takin' him about ten hours to get it," Andrea said as she put her hand on her forehead.

The doorknob on the door turned and opened. "Bonjour mon cherie!" Pierre greeted Fleur, "J'ai un cadeau pour vous," he said as he walked into the room and approached Fleur.

"Well what a coincidence?" Andrea ecstatically said suddenly turning her head and looking at Lexi, "we were just talkin' about him and he waltzes in here without even greeting us."

"Close your belle eyes," Pierre said to Fleur, completely ignoring Andrea's voice, and she closed them. "Now open them." When she opened her eyes, a bouquet of bloody-red roses stood in front of her. She gasped when she saw them.

"Aww that's so sweet," Lexi commented.

"Bon anniversaire," Pierre said as he pulled Fleur into a hug and showered his with lots of kisses.

Ace raised his eyebrows at them and looked at Andrea. "Its deir anniversary?"

"Four month anniversary to be exact," Andrea told him. "They do it every month and its getting annoying."

"Well when you love someone, you want to show that you appreciate them," Lexi spoke up as she peeked over at Ace.

Andrea waggled her eyebrows at Lexi. She was happy for her friend to have found someone that she loved. At least they didn't obsess over each other like Pierre and Fleur did. That drove her up the wall. She walked over to Lexi and whispered in her ear. "How long have ya guys been together?"

Lexi smiled as she held up four fingers to show the number of months that her and Ace had been together. "Man four is a lucky number for now," Andrea commented.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "I'll-get-it!" Michelle yelled as she ran to the door. When she opened the door, a brown rabbit with buck teeth stood in the doorway. He wore a black cowboy hat, blue jeans, a plaid shirt, and a red handkerchief around his neck.

"Hunter!" Andrea yelled as she leaped in the air and to him, "well ain't ya s sight for sore eyes!"

Hunter spread out his arms as Andrea ran into them. When she hugged him, Hunter didn't feel like...well himself. He seemed to have grown a bit taller than the last time she had seen him. Or maybe it was the hat that made him look tall. He had a broader jaw-line, almost robot-like. Then again, Andrea hadn't seen him in awhile, so was it natural that he didn't look the same to her?

"Hey dere Hunter," Ace greeted him.

Hunter turned his head and looked at Ace. "Well howdy there fellow rabbit," he greeted Ace.

"Eets good to see vous again," Fleur spoke up when Pierre had finished kissing her, "Andrea had been worried about vous."

Hunter looked up at the French girl. His eyes immediately brightened. Gotcha!

* * *

From a nearby alley, a tall male with broad shoulders, blond hair and blue eyes looked at his GPS system. The screen glowed red with the sentence "suspect detected." A malicious smile made its way to his lips as he pressed on the red button. A clip of Fleur showed up. She was smiling in the screen and was standing next to somebody.

_Who is she standing next to_? the mysterious male thought. He positioned the screen and got a good look at the person that was standing next to Fleur. That person was Pierre. _Who the heck is that_? he thought.

"Okay," Pierre nervously said in the screen, "why are vous staring at moi like zat?"

The male gritted his teeth. The past was beginning to haunt him. _She makes me so mad_! he yelled in his mind. _No worries though, the boss will take care of her and so will I._

With that, he shut off the technological device. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. A holographic image of a crocodile mutant appeared. "Yes?" it said in a deep voice.

"I found the leader," the male said, "now what do I do?"

"Oh I have something in mind," the mutant said as an evil laugh made its way out of his mouth.


	4. The Rat

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey! Thank you so much for your review! You're right on the money with Hunter but you'll see what happens.**

* * *

"Check-it-out!" Michelle said as she showed a picture to Rev on her cellphone. It was an ice sculpture of Rev Runner himself that she made during the night when it was cold out.

Rev smiled when he saw the picture. "Cool-why-did-you-do-this?" he asked looking up at her.

"When-you-guys-left," Michelle said, "but-then-the-stupid-sun-had-to-melt-it-so-I-took-a-picture- of-it-after-I-was-done."

"You-have-very-artistic-side," Rev told her, "and-I-would-know-that-because-this-statue-of-me-is-great!"

"You're-great," Michelle said.

"No-you're-great," Rev responded.

"No-you," Michelle said. "Race-ya-to-the-ice-cream-shop," she suddenly said as she flew out her seat and bolted out the door.

"Hey-I-wasn't-ready-you-cheated!" Rev said as he went after her.

Quinn let out a groan. _There they go again_ she thought. "I still have that little present that you gave me," she said as she turned her attention to Tech. She took the small heart shaped technology that Tech had made her four months ago.

Tech put his hand on the back of his head. "Oh that," he nervously chuckled, "you still have it?"

"Well, why not?" Quinn asked, "its from you," she looked at the heart and turned her head to look at Tech. When she did that, their noses touched. When that happened, the two canines Eskimo kissed each other.

Slam and Bridget were sitting down on the couch. Slam was busy telling Bridget about what had been going around planet Earth ever since the girls had left. He told her about the villains that they had encountered and such. The same thing had happened on planet Harman as well. The girls had been busy locking up villains and checking up on them to make sure that they didn't escape. There was nothing better than superhero work and saving the day from chaos.

Andrea was busy showing Ace and Lexi around the apartment. It was important that no one knew about apartment. Well, anyone evil that is. However, keeping the apartment a secret was not going well. A certain rat, or bunny, was standing in it.

Duck sat down on the couch and looked around. He should have been excited to be here but he wasn't exactly feeling the sense of excitement. Miranda had locked herself in the security room and wouldn't come out unless Fleur told her to and the others were busy with their lovers. _Whatever _Duck thought _I don't need anyone to keep me company_.

"Howdy partner," Hunter suddenly greeted Duck. Duck looked up at the rabbit as he sat down next to him. "Why the long face?" he rabbit asked him.

"That would be none of your concern," Duck responded, keeping his real feelings a secret. Why should he tell him anyway about why he was so sad? He barely knew the guy.

"Just tryin' to make ya feel better," Hunter answered, followed by a shrug, "where's your little filly?"

"My what?" Duck asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your special someone, your girl," Hunter clarified.

_Do I even have her as my girl_? Duck asked himself. "In the security room," the mallard answered as he put his elbows on his knees, "why?" he asked the Southern male rabbit.

"Just curious," Hunter simple answered, "well, nice talkin' to ya partner," he said as he got up from his seat and gave Duck a slap on the back.

Duck cringed at the hit. "OW!" he yelped as he tried to rub the spot where it seared in pain. He have Hunter a glare. "What is your hand made out of? Metal?"

Hunter chuckled at Duck. "This is what workin' out does to ya."

Duck continued to rub his back, "well don't work out so much then!" he snapped at the rabbit, "sheesh!"

Andrea, Lexi, and Ace heard the small quarrel between Duck and Hunter. Andrea turned her attention to Lexi and Ace. "Does he have rabbit issues?" she asked them.

"Eh," Ace said, "his ancestor and my ancestor always got into tiffs," he answered as Andrea nodded her head.

Hunter looked at his surroundings and made sure that the girls and the Loonatics were distracted. He slowly slipped out of the room and slithered into the security room where Miranda was monitoring the cameras. A loud snore echoed through the room. Hunter smiled, for he knew that Miranda was sleeping rather than doing what she was supposed to be doing. Now was his chance! He approached the grand keyboard and looked up and saw the different sets of screens that had videos of different sections of the city. He tip-toed closer to Miranda and waved his hand around her face. Miranda made no sense of movement. She was out cold. Hunter looked down at the different colored buttons on the keyboard. A large red button stuck out at him that had black bold letters that said "System Shutdown."

He neared his index finger to the button and pressed it. Suddenly, the screens turned completely black.

Miranda made no movement when Hunter did that. The bunny smiled as he slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

"Hey, I was wonderin' where ya went to," Andrea suddenly said when Hunter walked into the living room. She approached him and gave him a hug. Hunter reluctantly hugged her back.

"They are so cute," Lexi commented as she looked at Ace.

Although, Ace's mind was elsewhere. Hunter didn't look like Hunter at all. He seemed hesitant at hugging Andrea. It seemed kind of odd to him, considering that the last time Ace had seen Hunter, he was happy to be with Andrea and right now, he didn't seem to be happy at all. "Yeah," Ace slowly dragged out the word. He squinted at Hunter when he walked. There was a major difference. The last time Ace had seen Hunter, one of his ears was folded. This Hunter's ear was not folded. Weirdly enough, his ears didn't bound up and down when he walked. They stood up straight, like an antenna on a twentieth century television set. Ace immediately looked elsewhere when Hunter looked over to him.

_Very odd _Ace thought as he looked at Hunter again. He looked at his body and it didn't look flexible like last time. It looked like as if it was made out of metal. "Doesn't dat Hunter look kinda odd ta ya?" he suddenly asked Lexi.

Lexi looked over her shoulder. "He looks fine to me," Lexi responded as she looked back at Ace, "why?"

"Eh, no reason," Ace answered. _I just hope I'm wrong _he thought.


	5. Kidnapped

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey! Thanks for the review! You got it, Hunter is a robot and he is being controlled by some creeper. The robot also tends to have an evil mind of its own but we'll see it in later chapters. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The male smiled when he saw Hunter shutting down the security system. _This is going well _he thought. However, he wasn't finished yet. He needed to lure a certain leader out of the building so he could get to her. How he was going to do it, he didn't know but something would turn up eventually.

He suddenly turned his head and saw two roadrunners racing down the street. One left behind an icy trail while the other left a fiery trail. _Oh I don't need to capture them _he thought. Now all he needed to do was wait.

"Guys," Tech suddenly spoke up, "where did Rev and Michelle run off to?"

"I'm pretty sure they went to get some ice cream," Andrea said, "the girl's been planning about that for a long time."

Suddenly, a high-pitched yell echoed throughout the room. The Loonatics and the girls ran to where they heard the scream. It came from Fleur. The French girl had her hands on her head and was gripping onto her hair.

"What happened?" Miranda jumped from her seat and looked around, "are we getting attacked?"

"Ze screens are not working!" Fleur shrieked.

Tech walked up to the large keyboard. He inspected the different colored buttons. "Did you punch in a button that caused this?" he asked, looking up at Miranda.

"I don't think so, I was sleeping," Miranda shrugged.

"Quoi?" Fleur yelled, "vous are not supposed to be sleeping while checking zee security cameras. Look at what happened to ze screens!"

"Calm down," Tech told the girls, "I'm sure I can fix this." He looked at the red button that Hunter had pressed earlier. _If that shuts down the system, then there has to be a button that wakes it up _he thought. _Child's play!_ He looked closely at the buttons and their commands. He came upon a lime colored button and pressed it. The screens came back to life.

"Merci Monsieur Tech," Fleur thanked him.

"One of your security cameras has a glitch," the coyote said, looking at the screen. The screen showed nothing but static.

Fleur looked at the screen and let out a groan. "Now je have to go and fix eet."

"I'll help you," Tech offered.

"D'accord," Fleur nodded at him, "zat specific camera eez dans an alley."

"Then let's go and fix it. I'm sure all it needs is some adjustments and some tape to keep the disconnected cables together." The two superheroes left the apartment and went into the alley. They were unaware that someone was patiently waiting for them.

* * *

Tech and Fleur suddenly arrived to the alley. "Right zere," Fleur said, pointing ahead of her. A security camera was drilled into a wall and looking directly at them, as if it was filming them.

"I'll get it for you," Tech said as he walked up to the camera. He stood on the tip of his toes and started to fix the cut up cables with some tape.

"Monsieur Tech, watch out!" Fleur yelled as she put her hands on her cheeks.

Tech looked up but when he did, a vase crashed onto his head. When that happened, Tech's eyes circled around his head as he tried to regain his balance. "The square root of three times three, divided by ten, multiplied by pi is…" he mumbled as he toppled to the ground.

Fleur gasped. She ran over to Tech and knelt down at his side. "Monsieur Tech," she whispered as she gently put a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him, "are vous okay?"

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth. Fleur let out a muffled shriek as another arm wrapped itself around her waist. She was lifted from the ground and carried away from the alley.

Minutes later, Tech moaned as he got up from the ground. He opened his eyes but his vision was slightly blurry. He shook his head as his vision cleared. His head throbbed in pain, thanks to the person that crashed the vase on his head. He looked around to see if Fleur was still around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Fleur?" he called out but there was no response. "Fleur!" he yelled, but there was no response.

* * *

**A bit short, but I'll post the next chapter soon! Thanks guys! :)**


	6. A Haunted Past

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thanks for the review! Yeah Fleur always gets kidnapped but this isn't a love kidnap and yes, Pierre will be out for revenege!**

* * *

Rev and Michelle were sitting down in the ice cream shop. The two roadrunners were sharing a chocolate sundae for two. The dessert was coated in hot fudge and whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles were thrown on the cold dessert, and a red cherry on top for decoration.

"I-wonder-who's-going-to-get-that-cherry," Michelle spoke up, looking at the small red fruit.

Rev looked up. "You-can-have-it," he offered.

"I-was-actually-thinking-that-you-might-want-it," Michelle said.

"Ladies-first," Rev said.

"In-my-world-gentlemen-first-if-you're-my-boyfriend."

"Same-here-only-if-you're-my-girlfriend," Rev repeated her sentence in a different way.

The two roadrunners always fought over the silliest things. They had fought over who was the winner at playing ping-pong, racing, cheating during their small competition, and who was going to eat the cherry. Now, they sat there staring at one another.

"You-take-it," Michelle quickly said.

"No-you," Rev said.

"You."

"You."

"You!"

"You-and-I-insist," Rev quickly added.

The door in the ice cream shop opened and Tech walked inside. Rev and Michelle turned their heads and saw the coyote approaching them. "Hi-Tech!" Rev greeted him with a wave, later chuckling at his greeting.

"Hi guys," Tech greeted them back as if it was a normal day, which in his point of view was not since Fleur randomly disappeared. "Have you seen Fleur?" he asked them.

"No-why?" Michelle asked.

"Her and I were trying to fix up a security camera in an alley. A vase suddenly hit me on the head and next thing I knew, Fleur was gone," Tech explained the situation to them.

Rev and Michelle looked at each other. "Strange," Michelle spoke up, "Fleur-isn't-the-type-of-girl-who-would-throw-vases-at-people-and-the-type-who-just-runs-away-well-she-can-be-a-sensitive-type-of-girl-but-this-is-very-strange-did-you-see-anyone-else-in-the-alley?"

"I honestly didn't see anyone," Tech answered, shaking his head.

"Then-where-could-she-be?" Michelle mumbled to herself.

* * *

Fleur felt her body hitting the cold floor. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dimly lit room. She supported her weight on a chair as she slowly got up from the ground.

"Hello Fleur," a voice behind her said. Fleur gasped when she heard that evil, yet familiar, voice. She shivered when the person put his hands on her shoulders and descended them down her arms.

Fleur slightly turned her head and got a better look at the person. She gasped when she noticed who it was. "Michael?"

"In ze flesh," the blond haired, blue eyes male said in a fake, and bad, French-accent.

Fleur glared at him as she got into a fighting stance. "You touch moi one more time and je—"

"Or what?" Michael snapped as he slammed his hand on the table that made Fleur jump, "just because you're a superhero, doesn't mean that I can't touch you!"

"Je warning you," Fleur warned as she plucked out her claws at him.

Michael laughed when she did that. "You think you're so tough? You couldn't even handle our relationship. You ran away from it like the scaredy-cat you are."

"Zats because you kept beating moi!" she yelled back.

"If you run away from the past, it comes back to haunt you," Michael said, "and guess what baby? It's happening right in front of your face."

"I have put zat awful past, how you say, behind me," Fleur said.

Michael grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer. "I haven't and I never will."

Fleur raised her hand to scratch him with her claws but Michael grabbed her wrist before she scratched him. "Really Fleur? That's your defense, to attack like a cat?"

"Oui, and a bite too!" she said as she bit down on his hand.

Michael yelped. He put his foot on her stomach and pushed her away from him. Fleur's back hit the wall but she stood there, waiting at what he was going to do next. Michael grabbed his hand and looked at the spot where she bit him. Her teeth marks were left on his skin with a slight sensation of pain. Pain. He felt pain and so was she. Michael turned his head and looked at Fleur. He marched up to her and before Fleur could react at what he was going to do, he raised the back on his hand in the air and backhanded her across the face.

Fleur's neck snapped to the left. She put her hand on her cheek to soothe the searing pain. Michael grabbed her chin and her black eyes locked with his cold blue eyes. "Don't ever do that again," he said through gritted teeth. He let go of her and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He let out a puff of breath and put his back against the door. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for the holographic image of that person to appear.

"Yes," the same deep voice answered.

"I got the leader," Michael informed him, "what do you want me to do to her?"

"Keep her with you for the time being," the voice said, "I'm trying to contact different villains from other planets. The best ones that I can find. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want with her. Just make her weak enough so she cannot fight, but don't kill her, that's my job."

Michael nodded to the hologram as it disappeared. He peeked at the door where he had locked Fleur in. He needed to try hard to make her weak. In his relationship with her, she had been pretty feisty. _No matter _he thought _the more I bruise her, the weaker she will be._

* * *

Tech, Rev, and Michelle hurried back to the apartment. They charged into the room as the rest of the Loonatics looked at them.

"Where have ya guys been?" Ace asked them.

Tech rested his hands on his knees as he panted from the running he had done, just to catch up with the two roadrunners. Quinn walked over to him and helped him straighten up.

Pierre noticed that Fleur wasn't with Tech. "Where eez Fleur?" he asked, approaching the coyote and the two roadrunners.

Tech let out a puff of air. "I don't know," he simply answered.

"What do vous mean zat vous don't know?" Pierre asked.

"When he says he doesn't know, he doesn't know," Quinn growled, as she got defensive on Tech.

"He was with her," Pierre reminded Quinn as if she didn't know. He had a slight fear of Quinn. The girl could get aggressive at times when she was upset about something.

"No he's right," Tech spoke up, "but a vase hit me on the head and knocked me out." Quinn suddenly pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head to make it feel better. That made Tech blush in front of the team. "Then when I woke up," he continued, "she was gone."

"What?!" Pierre yelled.

"He's gonna have a cow," Andrea commented.

"Couldn't vous have been more careful with her? You probably ate her!" Pierre raged at Tech.

Quinn let out an angry growl. She held out her hands in front of her and jumped at Pierre.

"Whoa Nelly!" Andrea yelled as she grabbed Quinn around the waist and pulled her off of Pierre, "leave the desperate lover alone."

"Watch who you're talking to or I'll bite your face off!" she growled at Pierre, which made him take a couple of steps back.

"Ugh," Duck cringed, "that's gonna be uncomfortable."

"And I'll do it to you too!" Quinn snapped at Duck when he said that.

Duck's jaw dropped as he held his arms out in front of him, "what did I do?" he asked.

"Trust me," Tech spoke up, "you don't want to make her angry."

"But I didn't do anything," Duck defended himself.

"Guys!" Ace jumped in, having had enough of the silly arguments, "can we a stop with the arguing? Someone has disappeared and we don't know how and why."

"Well-I-said-that-Fleur-isn't-the-type-of-girl-who-would-run-away-like-that," Michelle shared her theory with them, "so-I-don't-think-she-ran-away."

"Are you sayin' dat she could have been kidnapped?" Ace asked her.

"I-don't-know-but-it-sounds-like-a-possibility," Michelle shrugged.

"Kidnapped?" Pierre gasped, "non, non, non, non, non!" he yelled as he put his hands on his head.

"Wow," Andrea said when she saw him doing that, "drama queen much. Man, get a grip! We'll find her! She probably went shopping for clothes like she usually does."

"Andrea-she's-was-with-Tech-I-don't-think-she-would-go-shopping-with-him," Michelle told the Southern bunny.

"Do ya think it could have been a villain?" Ace asked, getting back on topic.

"I don't think any of the villains have left jail," Andrea answered his question, "I mean, we would know about it if they did thanks to our sophisticated security system."

Miranda suddenly ran into the room. "Guys," she said, "the camera in the alley is still not working."

"I tried to fix it until I was hit on the head," Tech explained for the third time.

"You were hit on the head? Let me guess, Fleur did it right? She's been threatening me about it," Miranda said.

"No, it was a vase," Tech told her, "but Fleur is gone."

"Oh," Miranda said in a normal tone of voice, "well who's going to take over now that she's gone?"

Andrea gave her a hard push, sending Miranda into Duck. Miranda regained her balance and gave Andrea a quizzical look. "What?" she asked her.

"I-will," Michelle spoke up, "after-all-I-am-the-second-in-command."

Rev turned his attention to her. "Then-lead-the-way-chief."

Michelle looked at him and smiled. "You're-so-cute."

"You-re-cute," Rev said.

"You're-cuter," Michelle said.

"But-you're-the-cutest," Rev replied.

"No-you're—" Michelle was going to say but was interrupted by Quinn's bark.

"You're both cute," the wolf yelled as she threw her arms in the air, "now can we get it over with before I bite someone's arm off! Where are we going to go to look for Fleur?"

"I-say-we-go-to-the-alley-and-pick-up-any-clues-that-are-lying-around-that-seems-like-a-start," Michelle said, looking at the team.

"Den let's jet," Ace said as they left the apartment and headed down the alley.


	7. History Repeats Itself

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thank you for the review. Isn't Michael just awful? But yes, things are going to get worse in later chapters. Haha, yeah Tach needs to loosen up a bit, Quinn might be able to do that. As for Rev and Michelle thanks for liking them. They always disagree. LOL! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Fleur was sitting down on a chair as the dim light from the room began to bother her. She would rather have the room by lit up or have it be dark since she could see in the dark, thanks to her ancestor. She turned her head and saw a curtain with red drapes. She thought that it was hiding a window, so she bolted out of the chair and ran to the curtains. When she pulled them open, she was disappointed to find no window there. A chuckled echoed throughout the room. Fleur gasped and turned around only to see Michael standing there.

"Gotcha!" he chuckled.

Fleur scrunched her eyes at him. "Leave moi alone!" she said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Michael calmly said as he slowly approached her. "Just because you left me, doesn't mean that I don't own you."

"You down own moi, je n'est pas un cadeau pour you!" she said as she backed away from her. Her back made contact with the wall.

Michael stood over her as a smile made its way to his lips. He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them. "That's what you think," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

Fleur didn't want him close to her. She took her chance and she swiped at his face with her claws. Michael yelled as he put his hand on his cheek. He moved his his hand from his face and saw a smudge of blood on it. He could still feel the blood seeping out of the fresh scratch that he received. He looked from his hand and then at Fleur. "You shouldn't have done that," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

"What are you going to do about eet?" she dared to ask him.

Michael slowly shook his head. Suddenly, he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a strong push as her back made contact with the wall once more. Fleur was surprised when he did that. She took a step forward to attack him but she was pushed back to the wall again. After he pushed her, Michael began to punch her stomach as hard as he could. Fleur managed to push him away but before she could gather herself, Michael grabbed her arms and flung her to the other side of the room.

"I warned you not to do it," Michael told her, "and you got what you deserved." He looked at her as she started to slowly move on the ground. _It's working _he thought _she's growing weaker and weaker, but its not enough. _"And also this," he said as he kicked her on the stomach. Once he was through, he left her there.

* * *

The Loonatics arrived at the alley. Andrea spotted the broken pieces of the vase on the ground. She pointed at them and said, "evidence right in your face!" she exclaimed.

"That's the vase that hit me on the head," Tech spoke up.

"And that's all there is," Miranda said.

Quinn shook her head at her teammates. "You guys need to get within the investigation. Try this," she demonstrated as she took a long sniff of the area around her. She walked over to the spot where the broken pieces of the vase lay. It smelled like Tech, which was the smell that she liked but it wasn't the type of smell that she needed. She knew that Tech wouldn't be that guy who would steal Fleur. He was a superhero for crying out loud even if he was a coyote. The walked away from the vase and sniffed a different section. Now it was starting to smell different. It smelled like ladies perfume. The kind of sweet vanilla smell that Fleur was associated with. She raced back to the broken vase and picked up a piece. She bought the piece close to her nose and sniffed it. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed as she held it in the air, "here we go!"

"What's it smell like?" Lexi asked.

"It smells like clay with a hint of male on it," Quinn informed them.

Andrea took the piece and sniffed it. "All I smell is clay," she told the wolf.

"We wolves have sensitive noses," Quinn told her, "it's been like this before I got my superpowers but thanks to the meteor that hit this planet, I can smell better than ever."

"Zen vous can use your sensitive nose to find Fleur," Pierre told her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "If it'll help you sleep at night."

"Je can't sleep right now!" Pierre shouted at her, which made Quinn bare her teeth at him.

"That's-because-its-still-sunny-out," Michelle answered as she held her hand to the sky and directed it towards the sun.

Rev chuckled while Pierre let out a frustrated groan. "Vous are not funny," he told the roadrunner who didn't even care what he said.

"Well-I-try," Michelle shrugged at him with a smile.

"Anyway," Quinn said as she stopped glaring at Pierre and looked at her teammates, "I think that the stench is going to get stronger where we go. I say we go straight ahead," she said as she pointed in front of her.

"Den lead de Quinn," Ace told the she-wolf as she took a long sniff of the air once more and started to follow the stench.

* * *

In the small apartment, Fleur slowly got up from the floor. She put her hand on her stomach to stop the pain that was bothering her. "Le ow," she moaned as she staggered to her feet. She walked over to the table and sat down the chair as she folded her arms on the table and rested her head on her arms.

The door slowly opened as Michael walked inside with a phone in his hand. He saw Fleur that was sitting on the chair so he walked over to her, grabbed the chair in his hands and tipped it over. Fleur fell out of her seat and into the floor. She turned around and saw Michael looming over her.

"Good to see that you're awake," he said as he knelt on one knee and looked at her at eye-level. "I need you to do me a favor."

Fleur was about to protest but Michael grabbed her chin and pulled her closer. "Don't you dare go against me," he hissed, "or you will suffer the consequences, and trust me, it won't be pretty."

"What do you want moi to do?" Fleur's voice shook. She didn't shake just from fear. It was both fear and pain that she was suffering from right now.

Michael held the phone in front of her face. "I want you to call that boyfriend of yours."

Fleur's jaw dropped. "How do you know zat je have un boyfriend?"

"Lets just say that I planted a rat, or a bunny in this case, into your hideout," Michael explained.

Fleur gasped. That bunny that arrived at the hideout today after the Loonatics was Hunter. He was a robot who was programmed to absorb information about the place where he was in or anything that the Loonatics said.

"So I need you to call your boyfriend, which I'm surprised that you are even in a relationship with a guy that looks like a skunk combined with an old man," Michael continued.

"At least he loves moi," Fleur glared at him.

"Not for long," Michael said as he pushed the phone into her hands, "you're going to call him and break up with him."

"Quoi?!" Fleur yelled at him, "never."

Michael's features hardened. "Just do it," he insisted, "if you don't do it, you are going to get the beating of your life," he threatened as he raised the back of his hand in the air. "Just say 'I want to break-up with you' and shut if off. It's that simple."

"Non!" Fleur protested, "you can't tell moi what to do."

Michael delivered a strong punch on her nose. Her hand slipped from the ground and her head fell to the floor. Michael lifted her from the ground, turned her around, and pinned her to the wall. "You don't want to mess with me Fleur. I'm dangerous." He pushed himself closer to her body. He suddenly felt a rush of heat traveling through him when he did that. A sense of pleasure sparked up in his head. "You don't want to feel my wrath but you will soon enough." He took the phone and held it close to her. "Call him but speak in English. I want to understand what you say."

Fleur reluctantly took the phone in her hand and dialed Pierre's number.

* * *

Quinn continued to smell the air. "Its getting stronger!" she announced to the team.

Ace and Lexi were walking together. "Its kind of weird how someone would take Fleur like that," Lexi suddenly said, "I mean who would do that?"

"I have no idea," Ace said with a slight shake of his head. _It must be somebody dat know her and who is also evil enough to do it _Ace thought, _but who?_

Suddenly, a phone rang into the silence as the Loonatics turned their heads and looked at where the ring was coming from. The ring came from Pierre who reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Pierre looked at the number with a quizzical expression. "Who eez zees?" he asked.

Quinn peered at the number. "That's awkward," she said, looking at the unknown number.

"Maybe its Fleur," Pierre gasped.

"Only one way ta find out," Ace said as he motioned for Pierre to answer.

Pierre pressed a button and put the phone on his ear. "Bonjour?" he said.

"Pierre, c'est moi," Fleur said in a shaky voice as Michael squeezed her arm when she responded in a French sentence.

Pierre's eyes widened. "Fleur! Where have vous been?" he frantically asked her as he looked at the team. The Loonatics looked at one another when Pierre mentioned Fleur. Maybe they have a chance at finding where she was after all.

In the dim light room, Michael neared her lips closer to her ear, "say it or you'll regret it," he told her.

Fleur slowly closed her eyes and a teardrop escaped and streaked down her cheek. "I-I-" she stuttered but Michael urged her to say it, "I want to break up," she finally said.

Pierre stared ahead of him with a blank look on his face. The line suddenly disconnected for Michael had shut off the phone. The Loonatics ran up to him. "What did she say?" Lexi asked him.

Pierre broke away from the phone and stared at them. "She broke up with moi," he answered in a soft, sad voice.


	8. I Spy with my Little Eye

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thanks for the review! Someone on the team with a brilliant coyote mind will realize it. Haha, you can hurt Michael all you want, I know I will in later chapters. Enjoy the chapter :D  
**

* * *

After Fleur had finished "breaking up" with Pierre, Michael softly put the telephone on the table. He slowly turned around and looked at Fleur who had her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook from the crying that she was going through. Michael walked up to her and grabbed her wrists. He removed her hands from her face and gave her a sick smile. "You did good," he said to her, locking his ocean blue eyes with her watery eyes, "and for that you get a reward." He tightened his grip on her wrists and held her up. He closed her in to the table. As he was about to kiss her lips, Fleur pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch moi!" she yelled at him.

"You little-" Michael growled as he ran to her and grabbed her wrists. Fleur started thrashing around to free herself from Michael's grip but Michael had a good grip on her wrists. "Stop it or I'll kill you and that boyfriend of yours."

Fleur stopped trashing and looked at him. "You wouldn't dare!" she hissed.

"I'm not afraid to do it," Michael said, "now get on that table!" he ordered as he pushed her down to the table and put himself on top of her.

"Non!" Fleur screamed only to be silenced by a slap across the face.

* * *

"What?" Michelle asked as she zipped over to Pierre. "Why-would-she-spontaneously-breaks-up-with-you-it-doesn't-make-any-sense," she commented while flapping her arms in the air.

Quinn walked up to Pierre and took a long sniff. Pierre peeked over to her and moved a step to the side, fearing that Quinn was going to bite him. "It's not his skunk smell," Quinn commented.

"Of course its not," Andrea shook her head, "'cause if it was, Fleur wouldn't have been clingin' onto to him like a koala on a tree."

Miranda raised an eyebrow at the Southern rabbit. "Koala on a tree?" she repeated as she looked at Andrea with a friendly smirk.

However, Andrea took this wrong way and she glared at the mallard. "Got any better remarks Miranda?" she snapped at her, making Miranda close her beak.

"Anyway," Ace spoke up, getting the group back on task. He couldn't believe that these girls got distracted so easily. "If you said that Fleur didn't really mean that she was breaking up with Pierre, den what?"

"Maybe she was forced to say it?" Tech suggested.

Ace looked at Tech. He felt that the coyote was on the right track. Michelle was also right to mention that Fleur wouldn't just break up with him. There had to be a good reason why she wanted to break up with, but since there was nothing that was going on between them, it did look like she had been forced to say it. "Dat sounds like a possibility," the leader said to the team.

Quinn took out her cell phone from her pocket. "Let me see that," she said to Pierre as she held out her hand towards him. Pierre gave her his cell phone and Quinn punched in the number on her own phone. The screen changed into a tracking device. She pressed on the "Locate" button. The satellite quickly found the location from where the number had come from. An image of an apartment building appeared. The apartment was a tan colored building. "Found it," Quinn said as the group gathered around her and looked at the image.

"Then that's where the caller came from," Lexi said as she pointed to a floor where a red button was located to. Quinn nodded her head to the black and pink rabbit.

"Technology never lies," the wolf spoke up as Tech smiled at her.

"Den let's jet," Ace said as the Loonatics went to their destination. It wasn't to their knowledge that they were being watched by someone who was supposed to be locked away.

* * *

**A tad short but I'll put the next chapter soon :D**


	9. Alliance

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thanks for the review. Yes, Michael is controlling Hunter. Wait till Andrea finds out that her "boyfriend" is evil. She will probably flip. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

In an underground lair, a crocodile mutant growled as he looked at the screen. He glared at the white she-wolf when she had successfully tracked down Michael's hideout. _Maybe I should use a brain drain on her _he thought as he continued to glare at her. Not only that, but he had to alert Michael about the Loonatics and the girls. He pressed a button on his phone and a hologram of Michael immediately appeared.

"Yes Croc King?" Michael answered.

"You've got to get out of there," the villain known as Croc King warned him, "they found out where you're hiding!"

"What? Who?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them but just get out there and take the girl with you," Croc King instructed as he disconnected the phone line.

Michael disconnected his phone from his ear and looked at it. He frantically looked around as if the Loonatics were going to pop out of nowhere. He put his phone in his pocket and tried to figure out what to do. Where would he even hide? In the meantime, Fleur was shocked to have seen Croc King's hologram. How had he even managed to escape from jail. Were the security systems even working properly? That wasn't the only thing that she was worrying about. She needed to think of a way to escape from Michael's clutches and go and warn her teammates of what was going on. How she was going to do it, she didn't know.

Michael turned around and faced Fleur. "Get up, we're leaving," he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Non!" Fleur resisted. She tried to push him away but a got a strong slap in return. Michael grabbed her other arm and pulled her to her feet. She staggered to her feet when he did that. She was badly battered so much that she could barely stand on her feet. A line of blood trickled down the side of her mouth, she was bruised around the face and body, and her nose was bloodied. Michael saw her eyes starting to close. She was close to blacking out from the powerful slap that he had given her. _Whatever _Michael shrugged, _she deserved it anyway. _He wasted no more time. He threw Fleur over his shoulder and escaped from the apartment building.

In the underground lair, Croc King continued to spy over the Loonatics. He was glad that none of them had the suspicion that they were being watched over. Another thing that he was so thrilled about was that he had managed to contact villains from other planets. They had all agreed to help him, since they had been in contact with the Loonatics before. The only thing that he hoped for was that they were strong enough. He suddenly turned his head when he heard the tapping sound of high heels. A brunette woman who was wearing blue shoes and a blue dress stood in front of him. Her name was Irene and she was the former ice queen before the Loonatics defeated her. Croc King had helped her escape from prison and the two of them had created this underground lair that no one, not even the girls, knew about.

"Ah Irene," Croc King greeted her, "how's our little prisoner doing?"

"Terrible," Irene smiled as she heard the muffled sounds of a male Southern rabbit. That rabbit was Hunter. Croc King had managed to capture him and place a robot clone of HUnter that Michael had in command. Now the robot was with the Loonatics and he was going to capture them in the near future.

"You have visitors," a female voice from the computer suddenly said.

"Ahh they're here," Croc King said as he got up from his seat and walked over to the door. Irene followed him, curious to see who there people were. Croc King pushed a red button that was nailed to the side of the wall and the door automatically opened. At the entrance of the door stood nine villains. Croc King squinted when he saw them. One had a long beard and when he smiled, a gold tooth stood in place, the other was a giant cat in an armor suit, another was a martian that wore a pleated skirt and had a dog with him, another was small, yet cute, furry orange creature, and the last one was a pig with a short man and a big man behind him.

"These are the villains?" Irene whispered to Croc King.

"Welcome," Croc King greeted them, "come on in."

The villains walked inside the lair and followed Croc King. "I'm sure you're all aware about why I called you here," he spoke up as he faced the villains.

"Why certainly," the martian in the green helmet spoke up, "you want us to get rid of the Loonatics, correct?"

"Exactly so," Croc King nodded to him, "each and every one of you is going to be assigned a Loonatic that you are going to capture and bring back to me when I tell you to." He walked to his computer and pulled up the six pictures of the girls. "This one is take care of," he said as he put an X on Fleur's picture. "Now I will assign you the girls. Pinkster," he said, looking at the pink pig.

"Y-y-yes?" the pig stuttered.

"You're responsible for Quinn Wolf."

"A-a-a w-wolf?" Pinkster gulped. He had a fear of wolves. He wanted to help Croc King defeat the Loonatics but he didn't want to be eaten during the process. "C-c-can I ch-ch-ch-ch, have a different one?"

Croc King rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh. "Fine, how about Miranda Duck?" he said as he pointed at Miranda's picture.

"I'll take it!" Pinkster said as he raised his index finger in the air as if Croc King was bidding on how much Miranda cost.

"Excellent," Croc King said, "Ophicus Sam," he said as he looked at the cowboy with the long red beard, "you'll take Quinn Wolf."

"I'll take care of that no good varmint," Ophicus Sam said in a Southern dialect.

"Sylth Vester, you'll capture the roadrunner, Michelle."

"Yeth thir," Sylth Vester nodded.

"You'll take the rabbit Andrea," Croc King said, looking at the hunter that was in a full suit armor.

"It's wabbit season," the hunter known as Electro J. Fudd said.

Croc beint down to the floor and looked at the little furry creature at eye-leve. "You Gorlop will take care of Bridget," he said as the little creature, known as Gorlop, nodded to him.

"What about me?" the alien, known as Melvin the Martian asked.

"There is a superhero girl bunny on the Loonatic team. I think she wears a black and pink outfit," Croc said.

"Oh yes, I'm familiar with her," Melvin said. She had given herself up to him one time but the Loonatics had rescued her. He wouldn't mind capturing her again.

"What should we do when we capture 'em?" the short man next to Pinkster, whose name was Bugsy, suddenly asked.

"Hold onto them for the time being. When I capture their boyfriends, I want to look at their distressed faces when I kill their girlfriends one by one."

"Now _that _will be painful," Sylth Vester commented.

"That's the point ya black and white fur ball," Ophicus Sam snapped at the cat.

"Guys please," Croc King stopped them before they got into a fight, "these girls are tough, but we are all men and we are tougher than they are."

"Ahem," Irene cleared her throat when Croc King said that. Sometimes Croc King had the tendency to be a bit sexist and that bothered her.

However, Croc King shrugged it off and turned his attention to the villains. "I am going to give you this GPS system, so you can track down the Loonatics. The satellite is coming from a robot that was planted in the Loonatic's lair so you will be able to find where they are and where they will be going," he said as he gave the villains the tracking device. Once he was finished, he put his hands on his hips and looked at them, "how go out there and get 'em!"

The villains turned and headed out the door. They went into their own individual destinations to trap the girls and bring them back to Croc King. Ophicus Sam went in his pursuit to get the white she-wolf named Quinn.


	10. Far Into the Forest

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. **

**The title was inspired by a score called "Far into the Forest" that was in Snow White. **

* * *

The Loonatics finally arrived at their destination. Andrea looked at the apartment building and noticed the familiar structure and color from the image that they saw in the tracking device. "The same spittin' image," Andrea spoke up. The Loonatics walked inside the building and went up to the floor where the red button on the tracking device pointed to. They walked into the room only to find it empty. The chair and table were knocked over. One leg from the chair was broken off and lied on the floor.

Quinn sniffed the air and a mixture of a female scent and a male scent tingled into her nostrils. "Same male smell mixed with female," she announced to the team.

"Then Fleur and that mysterious dude were here," Lexi said.

"Let's-look-for-clues," Michelle said as the Loonatics searched around the apartment.

Quinn used her nose to find some clues. She bent down to the ground and sniffed to chair leg only to pick up the same male stench. She smelled the wall and picked up the female scent. The same flowery smell. Flowery? Fleur? She looked at the chair leg again, only to see a smudge of blood on it. _Bastard _Quinn thought, thinking that this kidnapper must have beaten Fleur with it. She looked at the wall and saw another smudge of blood. She gritted her teeth and growled at the wall.

Tech's ears perked up when he heard Quinn's growl. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

"Look," she simply said as she pointed at the red smudge on the wall.

"Oh my," Tech said.

"And this," Quinn said, picking up the broken chair leg and showing him the blood that was smeared on it.

"Oh no," Tech gasped.

"He beat her with this!" Quinn growled as she tightened her grip on the wooden chair leg, "he could have killed her!" The Loonatics suddenly turned their heads and looked at her. "When I see him, I'll rip his face off!" she shouted as anger was starting to boil inside her.

"Calm down," Tech said as he tried to calm her down.

"What do vous mean zat he could have killed her?" Pierre suddenly asked when he heard Quinn's fury.

"With this," Quinn said as she held up the chair leg in front of him. Pierre's face turned as white as a sheet of paper when he saw the blood on the wooden chair leg. His eyes suddenly furrowed as he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his cane.

"Remember when I said he's going to have a cow?" Andrea asked, "he's going to have the whole barn!"

Quinn threw the wood on the floor. It let out a loud clatter that vibrated throughout the room. Quinn knew that Fleur was alive. She could sense it but they just needed to find her.

* * *

Fleur slowly shook her head as she lifted herself from the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and discovered that she was inside a dimly lit room. Her head throbbed and her whole body ached from the cuts and bruises that she had received. She slowly got up from the ground and staggered forward but she quickly supported herself on a table that was in the cabin. She looked up and her dull eyes immediately brightened when she saw a window. In the distance, there was a forest. Maybe she could hide in there for the time being. She ran to the window and tried to push it open. The window didn't open for the hinges were rusted overtime. She gasped and turned her head to the door when she heard Michael's footsteps.

She pulled away from the window and formed her hand into a fist. She closed her eyes and broke the glass with her fist. A rush of pain traveled up her knuckles when a tiny shard of glass was stuck in there. She immediately pulled it out and broke the rest of the glass from the window. After she was done, she put her hands on the window sill and pushed her body out the window.

"What do you think you think you're doing? Get back here!" Michael's sudden yell frightened her. She looked back and jumped out the window but Michael gripped her arm. "You're not going anywhere!" he snapped.

Fleur bit his hand and he immediately released her wrist. Fleur took her chance and ran into the forest.

Michael rubbed the spot of his hand where she had bitten him. He looked up and saw her disappearing into the forest. He gritted his teeth and ran out of the cabin to go after her.

* * *

Fleur ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She could almost hear Michael's footsteps after her but she dared not look back. She took a turn down a path and her speed increased as she ran downhill. The crisp leaves crunched under her feet as she ran. "Ahh!" she yelled as she fell on top of a pile of dead leaves. She looked at her feet and saw that both heels of her shoes were broken. She took them off and abandoned them there. She jumped to her feet and continued to run away.

* * *

Michael stopped running when he heard her scream. He followed her voice and when he reached the site, he only saw a pair of black shoes with broken heels. He glared at the pair of shoes and ran down the path. _She has been here _he thought _and she can't be far away_. "NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" his yell echoed throughout the forest.

Fleur gasped when she heard his yell. She had stopped by a tree to catch her breath but when she heard his scream, her heart rate increased. She looked around and saw that she had nowhere to go. She looked at the tree and using her cat reflexes, thanks to her ancestor, she climbed the tree. As she was climbing, she grabbed on a tree branch to go up some more but the branch was weak that it couldn't support her. The branch broke off and she fell to the ground on all fours. She looked ahead of her and saw a pair of feet standing there. She looked up only to be kicked in the face but a shoe. She fell backwards as she put her hand on her nose to try to soothe the pain.

Michael reached down and grabbed her by the hair. "Do you want to die?" he asked her.

In response, Fleur quickly shook her head.

"Too bad," Michael said as he dragged her away from the forest and back to the cabin. He pushed her down a chair and glared at her.

"S'il vous plait leave moi alone," Fleur begged, "I'll do anything, just leave moi alone!"

Michael smacked the hysterical girl again and she stopped yelling. "Then stop running away and do what you're told!" Michael yelled at her. He turned his back on her and went into a drawer where he pulled it open and took out a rope. He walked back to Fleur and tied her ankles and wrists so she wouldn't run away. When he was finished, he placed his hands on his hips and looked at her. "Just try to get out of this. If you do, I'll do something to you that you are going to regret for the rest of your miserable life!"

Fleur gave him a small smirk. "I do regret something," she began, her attitude getting fierce, "and zat was having you as my boyfriend!" she yelled at him.

Getting on his last nerve, Michael unleashed a powerful punch across her face. Fleur's head snapped to the left side as her body tipped over and fell off the chair. Michael gave her a powerful kick to the stomach and walked out of the room. Fleur lied to the ground as she bought her knees up to her stomach and formed herself into a ball. She was not weak, she was just hurt after what had happened.


	11. Secret

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you for the review! I loved how you used a metaphorical language in your review. It was very pretty. Haha, Michael is going to get what's coming to him, but that will happen in later stories. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Loonatics continued to search around the apartment building. The only evidence that they had found was the bloodied chair leg that had made Quinn and Pierre very angry. Pierre searched through the drawers that were in the room. He pulled open a drawer and found a photograph on a pile of supplies. "Who eez zis?" he asked as he squinted at the photograph that had a male with blue eyes and blond hair.

Ace took the photo from him and looked at it. The first that came to his mind about the man in the picture was that he had the eyes of a very bad man. He saw this because the right side of his eye was a little shiny than the other and his eyebrows knitted together. Not to mention that he had a malicious smile on his face. However, this was the first time that Ace had seen this person. "Do any of ya guys know dis kid?" he asked as he held the picture in the air.

Quinn took the photograph in her hands and looked at it. Tech peeked over her shoulder but when he did, he noticed Quinn's hands beginning to quiver. He immediately grabbed her hands so they would stop but when he did, Quinn forcefully pushed him away from her. Tech stumbled a couple of steps backwards, shocked at what Quinn had done to him. He was only trying to let her know that he was just curious to see who the person was. He couldn't really make out the picture of who it was if her arms kept flailing around. He suddenly saw her shoulders shaking. "Oh no," he whispered as he ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms, "are you okay?"

Quinn slowly shook her head. She got out of his arms and faced Pierre, "where did you get this?" she asked. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were filled with tears.

"In ze drawer," Pierre answered as he pointed to the drawer at the left side of the room.

"Then we are on this guy's property," Quinn said. "This has to be the guy that had the stench that we followed up to here. This has to be the same guy that kidnapped Fleur!"

"Ya think?" Andrea asked.

"One hundred percent," Quinn answered, "he must have found out that we were following him and he took her and left." Her voice seemed to crack in the near end of the sentence.

Tech noticed that she was close to crying. He didn't want to see her cry. "Come here," he gently said as he took her in his arms again and gave her a strong, warm hug. Quinn buried her face in his chest and her back heaved up and down.

"So what you're saying is that he might be working for someone who has created this whole scheme?" Lexi asked the white she-wolf. Quinn turned her head, looked at Lexi and nodded her head.

There was something that didn't make sense to Ace. He did feel bad that Quinn was crying for her friend and that they were trying their best to find her but he was confused about why she was crying. He didn't think that Quinn would just cry for Fleur. There seemed to be something more. "Is dere somethin' dat ya know about dis guy?" the leader asked her.

Quinn looked up at Tech and gave him a smile. She slowly pulled away from him and sniffed. She looked at Ace and said, "Fleur and I have been friends forever. She confides everything with me."

"Ooh secrets," Miranda suddenly said with a smile on her face, "do tell."

"No I'm not!" Quinn barked at Miranda, making the female mallard jump in place, "especially to you."

Miranda's smile slowly faltered. Her happy expression softened and she looked like she was either going to snap at her friend or cry. Duck peeked over at Miranda and saw that her eyes were beginning to sparkle and that she was close to tears. _Can't you guys just forgive and forget_? he thought.

"I wish," Miranda murmured to Duck, completely reading his thoughts.

"But what do ya know?" Ace asked, getting back on track.

Quinn took in a deep breath as she gathered herself and her thoughts. "The guy in the photograph was her first boyfriend," Quinn began. She looked over at Pierre that had a startled look on his face, for Fleur had never told him that she had a lover in her past life. "Let's just say that it ended up in a bad romance. Very bad," Quinn finished, still looking at Pierre.

"What deed he do to her?" Pierre asked Quinn.

Quinn's fierce features suddenly softened when she looked at him. "You are her boyfriend and its your right to know about it. Come with me," she said as she walked out of the door and Pierre reluctantly followed her.

"I wonder what the secret was about," Miranda said.

"It doesn't matter, she ain't gonna tell ya anyway," Andrea spoke up as she looked at Miranda.

Miranda took in a deep breath. "You guys make it so hard to be nice," she said in a hurt tone of voice.

"Well you make it so hard to even like you!" Andrea snapped back, making Miranda shut her beak. "I don't even like you anymore, heck, I don't even know who you are!"

Miranda's jaw dropped when the rabbit said that. Okay, fine. She made a dramatic mistake that almost cost her friends' lives but she had fixed it up and she had tried her best to gain back their trust. The problem was, they weren't even accepting her. They weren't even trying to.

"Stop-it-right-now!" Michelle suddenly snapped at them. It wasn't natural for this hyper-active and always happy road runner to yell at her friends, but this discussion had gone on long enough. She had enough of their constant bickering and it was getting old. "You-need-to-get-over-it," she shot a look at Andrea, "and-you-need-to-stop-with-your-'I'm-not-accepted-attitude'-you're-lucky-that-Fleur-even-let-you-be-here."

Miranda folded her arms across her chest. "So you're taking their side too Michelle?"

"No-I'm-not," Michelle shook her head, "what-I-mean-to-say-is-that-Fleur-trusts-you-and-so-do-I-we-should-all-trust-you-since-you-have-proven-yourself-very-helpful-within-these-four-months."

"Oh sure," Andrea rolled her eyes, "have her managing the security cameras and look at what happens!"

"Stop-it," Michelle warned Andrea as she gave the Southern bunny a cold glare.

Duck looked at the three girls. He felt like they were being too harsh on Miranda, even though she deserved every single thing that they had said.

* * *

On the outside of the apartment building, Quinn was talking to Pierre about Fleur's past. "One day, she came to my residence and the left side of her face was completely swollen," she explained. "I asked her what had happened to her and she said that she broke up with her boyfriend but she barely escaped his wrath when she did."

Pierre sucked in a breath and gathered all the information. Every single thing that Quinn mentioned about Fleur's past made him upset.

"This happened before we became superheroes," Quinn continued, "I don't even know if Fleur's power can even save her. I mean, she doesn't have any unnatural powers like lasers shooting out of her eyes to help her."

"Do you remember ze name of her first boyfriend?" Pierre asked her.

"If I remember correctly, I think that his name was Michael," Quinn told him. She slowly shook her head, "I just don't understand how anyone could be so cruel. Especially to Fleur."

Pierre tightened his grip on his cane. "If je sees him, je will kill him."

* * *

**Pierre: If je sees him, je will kill him**

**Me: Wow Frenchie, calm down...**


	12. The Hunted

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

* * *

Hunter's head as circling around the room. His eyes scanned through the details of the room and to the creatures that he was with. He looked at Lexi that was standing next to Ace, he looked at Bridget and Slam, he looked at Michelle and Rev, he looked at Miranda and Duck, and lastly, he looked at Tech. His head went up and down as he scanned the room and the furniture that was scattered around. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hunter where ya'll goin'?" Andrea asked but Hunter didn't respond to her question. She raised her hands in the air as she looked at her boyfriend walking away. "Why has he ignored me? Who does he think he is?" she asked no one in particular as she went after her "boyfriend." As she walked out, the Loonatics went after her.

When Hunter stepped outside of the apartment building, he saw the white fur that belong to Quinn. His eyes glowed red when he looked at the she-wolf. "Gotcha ya varmint," Ophicus Sam said as he looked at the advanced GPS system that Croc King had given him. He pressed a button on his pad once he did that, white block letters self-typed themselves as it provided the information to where Hunter was. An evil smile made its way to his lips as his gold tooth sparkled into the sunlight. He hopped on his flying vehicle and flew over to the apartment where Quinn was.

As he was flying, Sam looked into the GPS system and followed the road that he was in. He took the turns that was needed and any shortcuts that could help him get there. It took him nearly ten minutes to get there. When he arrived, he hovered behind the apartment where he watched the Loonatics exiting the building. When he saw the white she-wolf, he put his hand on his belt and pulled out a weapon. This wasn't his regular weapon that he fought with. This was a rifle that contained a tranquilizer needle that was effective enough to make her weak. He reached into the other side of his belt and pulled out another weapon. This other weapon was a sphere-like shape that contained a powerful chemical inside. He looked up from his weapon and waited to get a better look at Quinn.

Quinn looked at her friends when they exited the building. Tech walked up to her and asked, "can you still pick up this guy's stench?"

Quinn took a deep, long sniff of the air. "Just a smidge," she said as she held up her thumb and index finger and left a small gap between. "Maybe if I sniff around there, I could pick it up." She walked over to the lamppost and sniffed. There was a slight familiar stench, so if they took the east direction, then maybe they could find Fleur and Michael.

Ophicus Sam noticed Quinn standing by the lamppost. He held up the weapon and pointed it directly at her. He pulled the trigger and the needle shot out of the gun and directly at Quinn.

"What was that?" Lexi gasped when she heard the gunshot.

Quinn felt something stabbing her in the side. She gritted her teeth at the pain. She looked down and saw the needle sticking out her side. She put her hand on the needle and ripped it out her flesh and put her hand there to soothe the pain. She looked at her friends, only to see them become blurry.

"Quinn?" Tech's voice echoed into her ears.

Quinn knelt to the ground as her body became weaker. She looked up again at her friends but when she did, she felt darkness surrounding her friends.

"Quinn!" Tech yelled as he ran over to her.

Sam revved up his vehicle and flew over to the wolf. He threw the sphere-like weapon to the ground between Tech and Quinn. "Arrgh!" Tech yelled when a sudden fog spontaneously appeared in front of him. He staggered backwards as he threw his arm in front of his eyes to block the fog. Sam held out his arm and grabbed the passed out Quinn before the fog cleared. When he caught her, he flew into the sky and away from the Loonatics.

Tech coughed as he fanned the air to get rid of the fog. He opened his eyes and once the smoke disappeared into the atmosphere, he discovered that Quinn had vanished from them. "Quinn!" he yelled, hoping to hear her voice but there was no response.

"Quinn!" Andrea suddenly yelled. Nothing.

The Loonatics stood there, dumbfounded. Suddenly, Ace looked at his surroundings. He wasn't able to make out the person that took Quinn but he was familiar with the sound of the driven vehicle. Whoever _he _was, he was going to get the bite of his life.

* * *

**The End**

**So guys, what did you think of this? Thank you for all of your reviews, but this isn't the end. We're just getting started. I'll put up the new story soon when I have time so stay tuned! :D**


End file.
